


Theory

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [24]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Basira has a theory.Prompt: All Tied Up





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/gifts).



"I have a theory," Basira said, her feet daintily propped up on Daisy's back. "Do you want to hear it?" she asked, nudging at her shoulder with her toes.

  
Daisy made a muffled grunting sound around the gag in her mouth. It sounded vaguely affirmative.

  
"I think," Basira said, "you'd let me do just about anything to you."

  
Daisy's eyes fluttered shut. She grunted again.

  
Basira tilted her head to take her in, draped in chains and clamps and leather straps. It was overkill, maybe, but Daisy insisted, stayed tightly wound until Basira finished trussing her up, until she couldn't move a finger without concentrated effort. Basira leaned forward, planting her feet on the floor and cupping Daisy's chin, swiping her thumb through the saliva drooling from Daisy's mouth. Daisy's eyes, when she opened them, were dreamy and unfocused.

  
"You with me?" Basira asked, lips quirking in a smile.

  
Daisy nodded, nuzzling into her palm.

  
Basira dragged her hand down to the collar at Daisy's throat, hooking one finger beneath it and tugging until Daisy overbalanced, her head landing heavily in Basira's lap. "Want to help me test out my theory?" Basira asked.

  
Another grunt, this one much more clearly affirmative, and Daisy's eyes drifted closed. 


End file.
